memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Personal log, Miles O'Brien
The personal log of Miles O'Brien contained log entries kept while he served in Starfleet. Entries 2369 * On Stardate 46423.7 Major Kira Nerys was ordered by Commander Benjamin Sisko to check Chief O'Brien's personal duty log to retrace his steps and find the answer for his aphasia illness. Kira told Sisko, that she already checked the log and that O'Brien was everywhere on the station. ( ) * "Personal log, Miles O'Brien. Stardate 46923.1. We've managed to retrieve a portion of the Klingon Officer's journal. Of course, Major Kira heard about it immediately. She must have spies everywhere." ( ) 2370 Recorded by a replicant of Miles O'Brien. ( ) * "O'Brien, Personal Log, Stardate 47581.2. I've got to try to set the record straight about the last 52 hours. I don't know who's gonna hear this. I don't even know if I'll be alive by the time this log is recovered. I figure they'll be coming after me. If I'm right about all this whole thing, they won't want me to warn the Paradas. I wish I could tell you who "they" are but that's a part of the puzzle I haven't figured out yet. A part of the puzzle, hell. None of this whole damn thing makes any sense. I'm trying to remember the first time I noticed that things were wrong. It seems to me it was… Yeah… it had to be the first morning after I got back to the station…" "So it was all a little curious, but who could have guessed at that time? I mean the way they were acting, they might have been trying to pull off one of those surprise parties that I can't stand, only my birthday's not until September. And believe me, as it turned out I had nothing else to celebrate." "Sisko was telling the truth about one thing: The upper pylons had failed again. It didn't make any sense because the new pressure locks I'd installed seemed to be working just fine so it had to be an entirely new problem. I realized it wasn't going to be a quick matter to track it down, after all. And I couldn't help thinking how this was going to keep me occupied while the security arrangements for the Paradas were underway." "I worked on the pylon controls the better part of the day. "A needle in a haystack" wouldn't do this job justice. When I finally found the crack in the RF power conduit, I couldn't imagine how it could have occurred so deep in the system, unless someone had broken it deliberately." "I don't know if there was anything wrong with the stew or not. When I went back later to check, she had already put it in the disposal. But all I could think of, as I looked at her was that this was not my Keiko. I didn't get much sleep that night. I waited for Keiko – or whoever she was – to go to bed, and I started my search. I had no idea what I was looking for – something odd, something not quite normal anything to explain what might be going on." "There were several traps laid into the computer subroutine. No doubt to let someone know if I'd penetrated their security lockout. I wasn't fooled for a minute and released the protected files without any problem. What I found in those hidden logs didn't answer all my questions, but it sure as hell confirmed what I'd been afraid of. They were analyzing and reanalyzing everything I had put in my report about Paradan security. They'd even broken into my personal logs to see what they could find in there. I hoped they enjoyed reading the sexy letters to my wife. There were several entries by Sisko about secured messages from the Parada system but no indication what those messages were about. Maybe they were afraid I'd get into their files even with the security lockout. Smart people." "I felt better than I had for a long time. I finally had an ally. Now, all I had to do was wait. I like to think I'm a man with many talents. But waiting isn't one of them. I had to cover my bets – prepare myself for whatever might happen next. I still had a few tricks up my sleeve." "It seemed almost unbelievable to me. Had someone or something started to infiltrate all of Starfleet?" O'Brien, Miles